smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Minor Characters (2006 Series)
This is a list of Characters that haven't played a huge role in the series of SMBZ. Debuting in Episode 1 #'The Goomba': A minor Goomba first appeared in Episode 1 while walking through the Donut Plains. He came across the Blue Chaos Emerald (But didn't know it was a Chaos Emerald) and thought it would make a great present for Goombella, hoping he'd get a chance to go on a date with her. All of a sudden, Mecha Sonic appeared right in front of him demanding the Emerald. The Goomba didn't have time to understand what Mecha Sonic was talking about, and was killed immediately. #'The Crowd': During the 5th Mario Kart Grand Prix, the crowd consisted of many enemies from the Kirby franchise, with enemies Waddle De e, Scarfy, Chilly, Wheelie, Bomb Jack, Noddy, and a few different ones. #'Lakilarry': Lakilarry is a Lakitu that was one of the commentators during the 5th Mario Kart Grand Prix, and held the street light to single for the Race to start. #'Lakitu with Headphone': This Lakitu was also a commentator during the 5th Mario Kart Grand Prix, but didn't play much more of a role than from Episode 1 and Episode 2. #'Bomb-omb's': A group of Bomb-omb's appeared at the Finish Line at the race, set to explode once hit. #'The "I Like Cereal" Banana': As a quick joke, Alvin-Earthworm put in the Exploding Banana with the group of Bomb-omb's set to explode. The Banana screamed "I LIKE CEREAL!!!" before exploding with the Bomb-omb's. Debuting in Episode 2 #'The Crowd': The Crowd consisting of Kirby enemies appeared again watching the fight between Mario and Bowser after the interruption of the Grand Prix. #'Lakilarry': Lakilarry also appeared in Episode 2 commentating for the highly intense battle between Mario and Bowser. #'Lakitu with Headphone': This Lakitu also appeared and commentated for the battle between Mario and Bowser in Episode 2. Debuting in Episode 3 #'People in the Pipes': During the search for the Chaos Emeralds in the Donut Plains, Mario searched in a set of four pipes. Some Minor Characters that popped out included The "I Like Cereal" Banana, and Three Retro Mario's 'along with the original Mario. The Retro Mario's included the original Mario for the Super Mario Bros. 1, the Mario from Super Mario Bros. 3, and the Mario from Super Mario World. #'Naval Phirana: The Phirana scared Luigi away after he accidentally disturbed it's nest. Debuting in Episode 4 #'Dr. Mario': Dr. Mario is Mario's alternate From and his Alter Ego that appeared in Episode 4 to help Yoshi recover from his beating. Mario uses Megavitamins to heal people or creatures in this form. #'Tails': Tails was seen in Sonic's flashback as one of his friends slayed by Mecha Sonic. It was shown that he was choked to death. #'Knuckles': Knuckles was seen in Sonic's flashback as one of his friends slayed by Mecha Sonic. It was shown that he was riddled with Machine Gun fire. #'Amy Rose': Amy Rose was seen in Sonic's flashback as one of his firends slayed by Mecha Sonic. She was shown lying down dead from Mecha Sonic's weaponary. #'Cream and Cheese': Cream the Rabbit and her pet Chao, Cheese were seen in Sonic's flashback as friends slayed by Mecha Sonic. It was most likely from the view that Mecha Sonic blasted Cream's head off, but the screen turned white before being shown. Debuting in Episode 5 #'Yoshi Tribe': The Yoshi Tribe and Thunderfoot from Yoshi's Island fought the Heroes mistaking them for enemies trying to enslave their Race. Debuting in Episode 6 #'Yoshi Tribe': The tribe of Yoshi's could not help but watch the 3-way battle between the Heroes, the Koopa Bros., and the Axem Rangers X. Them and their chief were teleported away from Yoshi's Island courtesy of Shadow and were saved from the mass destruction of the Island. Debuting in Episode 7 #'Enemies in the Pipe Maze': A few enemies appeared in the Pipe Maze in search of an Emerald, such as the Bomb-omb Waluigi threw, The Line of Thwomps, and The "I Like Cereal" Banana. #'Hal and Jeff': Hal and Jeff from the sprite series of Bowsers Kingdom, appeared in Episode 7 as cameos lost at the outside of the Pipe Maze. They were squished by Wario and Waluigi after they were blasted out of the Pipe Maze. #'Skeletons': In the Minus World, a few skeletons of deceased Koopa's appeared after Kolorado mentioned them. Debuting in Episode 8 #'Toad Guards': When Bowser struck the Mushroom Kingdom, two Toad Guards for Princess Peach ran away after she was kidnapped. #'E-123 Omega': E-123 Omega was seen in Shadow's flashback as his best friend slain by Mecha Sonic, before Shadow left the rest of the Heroes. #'Rouge': Rouge was seen in Shadow's flashback as his second best firend (And possible love interest) slain by Mecha Sonic, before Shadow left the rest of the Heroes. #'Omega Doomship Soldiers': The Heroes (minus Shadow) fought these minor enemies in the Omega Doomship during their attack to save Princess Peach. Only a few managed to survive when they were rescued by Basilisx. Category:Characters